Witch
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: "If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too." Unfortunately, Bella doesn't realize just how true her words were.
1. Discovered

**Disclaimer: Team Dragon Star does not own Twilight**

...

"_I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too."_

I swear I was joking when I said that to Edward, really. And with one unfortunate and odd event, my life took a drastic turn once more. I hope this will be the last.

After the incident with the Volturi, my family was finally at peace again, every part of them. Charlie had, most interestingly, got together with Sue. Jacob would be happily playing with Renesmee everyday in the Cullens' vast living room, while Rosalie would be bickering with him. The rest of my vampire family did their usual routine, while the wolf pack roamed in the forest, protecting the citizens as always.

I never saw my mother; at least not yet. She would, though, call and check up on me every few weeks to see how I was, and I would use my on-the-mend voice to deal with it. Alice would then roll her eyes, groaning at my bad impersonation, while I retorted that it was already good enough.

Edward was the brightest piece in the family tapestry. There wasn't a second man as courteous, kind, and loving as he was. I love him with all my heart and I know that he feels the same way to me.

It was all perfect, almost like those cheap TV shows. But there's something missing.

My human school friends.

Mike, Jessica, especially Angela. It's been a year, and I miss them so badly. But I know I can't see them. Not all vampire-y, or all Cullen-y in their eyes. There is no way I can fake the way I looked like as a human.

So, I decided to spy on Angela first, to see how her life has been and whether she was still with Ben or not. She was definitely the human friend that I cared most about.

From my blurry human memories, I remembered the time when I helped her hand write letters that she mentioned she would be attending Washington State University with her boyfriend. That's going to be the place I'll go, then.

It wasn't too far away, considering that Forks was relatively near the place. Plus, I'm a vampire, I could use my incredible speed and be there within a few minutes. Obviously, I couldn't go broad daylight, so I knew I would have to wait until night time to see what she was working on currently.

Again, sorrow filled me as I realized I couldn't face her again. She was such a gentle and nice soul, the most decent human friend that I had.

For the entirety of the day, I tried to act as innocent as I could. Once again, I was thankful for my vampire skills so that Edward wouldn't be aware of my slight nervousness. He murmured soft words to me as we sat in our small garden, his arms wrapped comfortingly around me as I leaned against his perfect chest.

I nodded absent-mindedly at his words, not really listening. We watched as the sun slowly sank into the horizon, disappearing completely as the sky darkened from orange-ish red to the dark purple and black of night. Stars began appearing, bright points lighting up the entire sky with the moon.

I sat up abruptly, leaving the warmth of his body. He looked up at me questioningly. "I have something I need to do," I told him, making the sentence vague enough, and knowing him, he wouldn't force the answer of what I was exactly doing out.

"But I'll see you soon," I added, and took off in the dark night. The last image of Edward that I caught was him staring at me curiously.

The night felt slightly cool, even for me. The dark green trees whipped past me as I sped through Forks. I was careful not to get my clothes ripped by the sharp, protruding branches throughout the forest. Weird looks from strangers was the last thing I needed.

The forest stretched on for another minute or so, then I hit the road leading toward the city. I slowed to a fast human jog, acting as an ordinary human jogger. The towel draped around my neck and the sports outfit I was wearing completing the identity.

There were barely any cars that passed me as I ran, and all the ones that were out sped by me swiftly. The street lamp illuminated my way as I steadily approached Pullman. Very soon, I could see houses and other various buildings beginning pop up, clustering together as I ran to the city center.

The sign on my left pointed to the north for Washington State University, and I happily obliged as I started once again on my fast jog.

I guess I was pretty lucky today, as I saw a small figure heading out from a building nearby. The girl had her hair up in a ponytail and wore a pair of glasses. She had a messenger bag strapped across and carried several textbooks as she made her way toward the campus.

That girl, of course, was Angela.

I began following behind her, making sure that I stayed in the shadows the entire time, keeping her just in my vision. She finally reached a building labeled 20 and unlocked the door.

Several moments passed as I waited for her to come out again. She never did. And why was that? The answer was because there was a door at the back of her dormitory. What an _idiot_ I was.

From the scent, I could tell that she already went through this door. Perhaps she sensed me following her. That made me confused, as I was sure that she didn't notice my presence. I decided to act like a dog and follow her scent, which lead me toward a thick forest behind the campuses.

I crept silently, like a cat, into the woods; a precaution for if she was there. Any snap of a twig or something similar would frighten her, and that's the last thing I wanted to happen.

I saw that there was a thin, green trail. From the degree of how worn it was, I could tell it has been used repeatedly on several occasions, meaning that it wasn't the first time where Angela ventured out into the woods. That's most interesting…

My sensitive ears began to pick out soft chanting voices that were all female. As I walked further down the path, I came upon a clearing. I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my gasp and immediately scurried behind a tree.

What had freaked me out so badly? There was a purple fire in the middle of the clearing.

Yes, the fire was really purple, and it shot out sparks that formed into different images shown in the dark sky. They were all portraying pictures of the infamous Salem Witch Hunts. A ring of girls circled around the fire, each of them sporting a cloak with a slender wand tucked in the front pocket and sitting cross legged. There was a circle drawn around the clearing, bearing complex rune patterns and what I presumed as spells.

Spell books and other assorted objects were scattered around the area. By now, I had no doubt on whom they were. The girls were witches, every one of them. They had to be.

I watched with a mixture of fascination and surprise as they continued chanting, palms up, images continuing to play like a movie.

I began to study their faces, one by one, trying to see if I recognized one of them. I saw that the one that was sitting the furthest from me had lifted her wand and pointed it at the fire, muttering an unfamiliar set of words. The chanting stopped and so did the images, and the fire turned back to the normal color of red and orange.

The person beside her began to speak. "Once again, we meet together. May the Goddess Hecate and the four controllers of the elements, Zeus, Hera, Aidoneus, and Nestis, bless us all."

There was a murmur that passed through the group as they agreed to her words.

She continued. "We have a newcomer tonight to our sacred coven, Starlight. She is Allestia, and her powers were uncovered two years ago."

A pretty girl with long, wavy brown hair reaching down to her waist stood up and smiled. "I am Allestia, and my magic was discovered by accident," she said. She had a quiet and sweet voice, and many laughed as she announced that. "I am most honored to join Starlight and have Goddess Hecate bestow her powers upon me."

The group murmured once more in agreement, and she began a solemn oath which I mostly couldn't understand; I wasn't a witch, after all. There was a split second after she finished, and lightning flashed, followed by the loud boom of thunder.

I nearly jumped from the surprise. _What kind of vow did she just make? _

The girl who had pointed her wand at the fire proclaimed, "Allestia has been accepted." The voice was familiar, and through the heat haze from the fire, I finally managed to get a clear picture of that girl. My heart skipped a beat.

Angela.

Angela was a witch.

And then, she said, "There's a vampire here."

…

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Friends

**This chapter is brought to you by Loring638.**

**Disclaimer: TDS does not own Twilight.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, the trees next to me came to life. They were too quick for me to move out of their way as two of the branches closed around my wrists, and roots tangled around my feet. They were too tough for me to maneuver out of or to break them.<p>

_What's happening?!_I frantically thought, but then saw that the witch to Angela's right had pointed her wand at me and was muttering some spell under her breath.

All at once, the witches got to their feet, as if they had practiced it many times over. Flames flickered. The fire had died down slightly.

They moved to form a perfect circle around me standing five feet away, eyeing me warily as one would do to an enemy. Angela was directly in front of me.

She broke away from the circle and walked up to me, stopping a foot away. The circle tightened to close the gap she left. Once again, their movements were perfectly in sync.

"Why have you come here?" she asked in a whip-like voice. I flinched. This was not the tone that belonged to the kind-hearted, caring Angela that I knew.

I spoke up. "I have come to see an old friend." I was trying to let her know who I was without letting the others know. I didn't know why, but I just had a feeling that I couldn't trust them.

"None of us know you, let alone are your friend. We each know each other intimately. We share each other's thoughts and memories," she continued in her harsh and cold voice.

With this new information, I realized that I couldn't deceive the others, even if I tried. "Angela, it's me, Bella."

All the witches gasped in shock, though Angela seemed somewhat less surprised. There was a moment of hesitation before she spoke again. "I always knew you would become a vampire, Bella, but so soon? I thought you would have waited a bit longer."

I was dumbfounded. A thousand thoughts burst through my brain, but one dominated them all. _She knew?_That was all my advanced brain could process.

Angela saw my look of confusion. "Yes, Bella. I know all about the Cullens and what they are." She pointed her wand at the trees. She muttered a few things under her breath, and the branches and roots released me. I sighed in relief.

"Leave us," she commanded to the others. They filed away silently, each of them shooting me a glare that plainly said 'Leave!' Their black cloaks melted in with the dark forest. For some reason, even with my advanced senses, I couldn't see where they were after they'd gone ten feet. Through all of this, Angela never took her eyes off of me.

Once she was sure we were alone, she spoke, "Why did you come here, Bella?"

I was hurt. Pain flickered across my perfect face. She hadn't even asked how I've been. "I came to see you. I've missed you, Angela."

Even in the light of the dying purple fire, I could see Angela's face soften. Her voice lost its harsh tone and took on another, kinder one. "I've missed you too, Bella. But I can't be seen with you."

Now I was just confused. _She can't… be seen with me? Are vampires and witches not allowed to be friends?_"Why not? We've been friends for over two years, and you've known the secret for at least, what, double that?" I wanted answers and I wanted them now. If I wasn't allowed to see my friend, there had better be a good explanation. I stomped my foot, though my foot didn't break through the ground. I once again wondered why my new body was acting like my old one.

I could see the pain written plainly on her face. She looked like she was struggling not to rush up and hug me. "Vampires and witches have a deep seated hatred of each other. Ever since medieval Europe, we have been blamed for the majority of your acts, all of those innocent people who died at the cross; they died because of what your kind did." The fire suddenly flared up and the friendliness had left her face, replaced by something that could only be described as disgust. She now looked like she wanted to turn me into a frog, rather than hug me.

I didn't know what to say to that. I was still rather new to the entire vampire history and didn't really know a lot about them back in the medieval times. The only things I did know was from my late night stays at the Cullens when Carlisle was telling me a story and even the medieval parts were side stories.

I knew I had to say something, so I said the only things I could. I tried to look and sound as sorry as I could. "I understand why you're so mad, Angela, but none of that was my fault. It was the real vampires who did that; the ones who killed humans."

Once again, her face softened, and the fire died down. "I know, Bella. You and the rest of the Cullens are different from the other vampires. You only drink animal blood. You're not killers' like the others. This is why I'm going to let you live. You're ignorant of the pact between witches and vegetarian vampires, so it's understandable you accidentally broke it by coming here."

_Another pact? This is the treaty with the werewolves all over again._I thought to myself. "What pact?"

"The pact that allows us to live in peace away from each other as long as we stay off each other's land. Did you feel a slight… how should I word this? Stirring? Yes stirring. Did you feel a slight stirring in your veins as you got closer to here? Humans are too weak to sense it, but you should have been able to feel it just fine."

"Now that you mention it, yes I did feel something, but I thought it was just that elk I had a couple nights ago repeating on me."

"No, there's a strong magical aura that surrounds this place." She turned away from me and looked towards the fire. She murmured something again and the fire flared once more. WHOA! Did my heart just twitch?! I thought frantically. I deduced it must have been the magic. I also figured that it must be this magic that was affecting my abilities.

She turned back to me. "You see now? This is why we hold our meetings here. It's the easiest place for us to control our magic." She flicked her wand at the fire over her shoulder, and it went out like a light. She turned away and started walking down the path I followed her on. Her pace was brisk. Though she didn't look back, she motioned for me to follow her. I felt a brief flicker of hesitation. _What if the other witches are waiting to ambush me?_I worried. I discounted these as nerves, however. I trusted Angela. I joined her on the path, matching her pace and staying a couple feet behind her, letting her lead.

The further we got from the clearing, the stronger I felt myself get. I was positive, now, that it was the magic in the air that was hindering my strength, speed and vision.

We followed the path back to her dormitory, where we snuck in through the back door so no one would know Angela had an unknown guest. We went up the back stairway and tip toed to Angela's single. Once the door was safely shut behind us, Angela took a seat on her bed and motioned for me to sit in her desk chair. I obliged.

I looked around the room and noted it was pretty bare. She had a twin bed with a black pillow and a matching spread. A night table with a lamp and three drawers rested next to it, and on the other wall was a desk for work to be done. Aside from that was just the chair I was in.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I'm glad I came. How have you been Angela?" I asked her.

She pulled her knees up to her chest. She was frowning, as if troubled. "Things have been okay, I guess. Ben and I are still going strong. I've managed to keep my parents and brothers happy with daily phone calls." She still looked upset so I asked, "What's wrong, Ang? You seem worried about something," I told her. I let concern colour my face.

"I'm just wondering how I'm going to justify all of this at our next meeting. This doesn't exactly happen every week, you know. Vampires have only found our meetings a handful of times, and they never ended well."

I saw how much stress this was putting on her. "Maybe I should go," I suggested as I moved towards the window.

She cut me off. "There's no need. We're already in a pot of boiling trouble; we might as well enjoy the heat."

I couldn't argue with that logic. "How have classes been?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
>"Meh, I'm sure I'll find some way to avoid failing. Anyway, how have you been? I haven't seen you since yours and Edward's wedding."<p>

I let out a hollow laugh. "Where do I start?" I then proceeded to tell her all about everything that had happened since the wedding. I had to fill in a few things before that, too; like what had happened the first time I met the Volturi, the stuff with Jacob after the Cullens moved away. I could skip some of the stuff, like explaining how I found out about vampires and werewolves, and how the Cullens came back. But when I got to the part about Renesmee, Angela broke her silence.

"A daughter, Bella?! You're a mother?!" She practically screamed. There was a groan from the next room, reminding us where we were. Luckily, no one came to investigate. I relayed the rest of my tale without incident.

Angela slumped back on her bed. "I can hardly believe it. That has got to be one of the best stories I've ever heard."

"Yeah, well, it sure wasn't easy," I told her, a goofy grin splayed across my face. We both burst into quiet giggles. We couldn't stop laughing. Our lives were so messed up, we couldn't not laugh.

The moment was interrupted by a glowing horizon.

"Crap, I have to go, Angela. It was great seeing you again."

"It was good to see you too, Bella. I'm glad you came, despite what I'll have to do to explain myself to the others." She confessed to me wryly.

"I'm sorry my visit got you in trouble, Angela. Are you sure I shouldn't come to the next meeting to tell them you had nothing to do with it?" I would do anything to help my friend, even face a group of angry witches.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you came." Before she could react, I rushed her in a hug, yet was gentle so as not to accidentally hurt her. After a half-second hesitation, she hugged me back.  
>I broke the hug and jumped out the window, waving goodbye to her as I ran back across campus, back the way I came. The last thing I saw as I left was the Angela I knew, waving back to me as I ran.<p>

_I'm glad I got to see my friend._ I thought. _She may not be an ordinary human, but at least she cares enough to see me still._A small smile played on the edge of my lips as I zigged and zagged between the trees on my way back to the cottage.

This was definitely worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
